Awkwardly Caring
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Jason meant to say something really sweet about how he'd come to take care of her and stuff, but instead he blurted out something really romantic. "You look awful." "Thank you, Sparky." Piper muttered sarcastically./ Piper is sick, and Jason takes care of her (even though the whole situation is a little awkward).


**heyyy! So a while ago, someone wanted something where Piper was sick, and even though that was like four months ago, I just now got to it. I'm working on a percabeth fix as well but I don't know when it'll be up because it's getting nowhere. So yeah.**

* * *

"Jason, come quick." A blonde girl that he knew the face but not the name of- he thought she might of been in the Aphrodite cabin- approached him while he was helping Percy teach a bunch of younger kids sword fighting. "It's Piper."

"What?" Jason asked, his grip on the imperial golden sword loosening slightly. "What's wrong?"

"She's been sick since really early this morning." The girl explained. "And, well, Mitchell and I thought that it might do her some good to have, you know, someone she loves take care of her. Oh, I'm Lacy, by the way."

"Piper's sick?" He asked in disbelief. Seriously, Piper had the immune system of steel. She hardly ever got sick; in fact, it was so uncommon that Jason actually had never seen her sick before, while she'd nursed him back to health after numerous colds and whatnot. "What... How? She never gets sick."

Lacy shrugged. "I guess she had to come down with something eventually."

"Is she okay?" Jason felt a random surge of protectiveness come over him.

"It's, uh, nothing life threatening..." Lacy said carefully. "But Piper's pretty sick."

"Does she have that flu that's been going around, or...?"

"We're not sure." She answered. "But she really does need you."

Jason glanced over at Percy, who grinned sympathetically.

"You'd better go, man." He said, gesturing in the direction of the Aphrodite cabin. "I can finish this class up."

"Okay." Jason finally gave in and followed Lacy to the cabin. Inside, Piper wasn't in bed, though her sheets were messy, like she'd just climbed out of it. "Where... Where is she?"

"Uh..." Lacy said. "I think she's in the bathroom. Maybe you should go check on her."

 _Oh_. Oh gods.

Jason understood immediately and had to resist the urge to run out of there. He hated vomit. Hades, he hated the mere though of vomit. The idea of taking care of Piper when she was...

"O-okay." He stammered. "Okay. Oh, gods." He knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Pipes, are you in there?"

"Y-yeah." Came the hoarse reply.

"You're fully dressed, right?" Jason asked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah."

He pushed open the door and found his girlfriend at the sink, splashing cold water onto her face. Oh, thank the gods. He hadn't had to witness anyone throw up yet. That was a good sign. Jason meant to say something really sweet about how he'd come to take care of her and stuff, but instead he blurted out something really romantic.

"You look awful."

"Thank you, Sparky." Piper muttered sarcastically. "That's really sweet of you to say while I'm all sick."

"Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I've been throwing up since five this morning, but at least I'm alive, so..."

Jason winced. "You should probably get back to bed."

"Yeah." She leaned against him for support, which turned into him half guiding, half carrying her, then completely carrying her all the way back to her bunk in the corner.

"Wow, you're heavier than you look." Jason remarked, laying her covers over her.

Piper narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He responded hurriedly. "I-I mean... Nothing."

"Sparky, don't make me get out my dagger."

He cleared his throat. "So... Do you need anything?"

"I'm kind of cold, actually." Piper answered. Her voice sounded weak, which surprised Jason. He'd never really seen her like this before. Sure, she'd been injured and vulnerable before, but this situation was uncharted territory to him.

Tentatively, he put his hand to her forehead. "I don't know. You're not like, significantly warmer-"

"If you can't tell, just get a thermometer." Piper seemed slightly amused at him. "I'm pretty sure there's one in the top drawer in the bathroom."

Jason located it, and handed the device over to his girlfriend, who took her own temperature and then handed it back to him.

"How high is it?" He asked, concerned.

"99.9 degrees." Piper answered exhaustedly. "Not high at all, but still, I..." She broke off, beginning to go a shade paler and a little greener than before.

"Piper...?" Jason asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

Instead of replying, she climbed out of her bunk and sprinted to the bathroom. Jason cringed and hung back; there was no way in Hades he was going to go witness that.

Despite his previous thought, he was with Piper a few seconds later, rubbing circles on her back all while trying to fight down his own queasiness at the sight of the whole thing.

"Jason," Piper looked at him confusedly. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something. What's wrong?"

"I just... Okay, I'm not good around vomit." He confessed. "I have no idea what I'm doing, and honestly, the sight is almost enough to make me sick."

"Jason, you know that I'm the same way, right?" She chuckled. "It's okay to be a little squeamish."

"I'm not squeamish, I just don't do well around vomit." Jason protested. Piper smiled.

"Yeah, okay. That totally isn't the definition of squeamish or anything."

"No, I'm like, perfectly fine with blood or dissecting frogs or whatever."

She chuckled. "Please don't talk about blood and frog guts unless you want me to throw up again."

"So, shouldn't you get back to bed?" Jason asked, helping her stand up.

"Yeah, I think I need a nap." Piper yawned.

He helped her back to bed, laid the covers back over her, and then took a seat over by cabin ten's vanity, right there in case she needed him.

* * *

 **Reviews are highly appreciated. :)**

 **any story requests? Let me know.**


End file.
